Cinta Yang Salah
by Cherry Uzumaki
Summary: Cinta yang ia rasakan adalah sesuatu kesalahan. Dia, Namikaze Sakura mencintai sang adik Namikaze Naruto. Ia mencoba melupakan perasaan itu namun ia tidak bisa. Ia sudah terlalu dalam mencintai sang adik. Incest here. Narusaku Always
1. Chapter 1

Sakura menyambut antusias kelahiran adiknya hari ini. Gadis kecil berusia tiga tahun itu memang sudah lama menunggu kelahiran sang adik. Bahkan ketika masih dalam perut, ia selalu berbicara pada adiknya agar segera keluar agar mereka bisa main bersama.

Ia dan ayahnya, Namikaze Minato menunggu di depan ruang persalinan. Hingga beberapa jam kemudia dokter keluar, mengabarkan bahwa Namikaze Khusina melahirkan dengan selamat dan mendapatkan seorang putra. Tak ayal khabar bahagia itu pun membuat Sakura senang. Ia langsung menggenggam tangan ayahnya agar segera dipertemukan dengan adiknya.

Minato dan Dokter pun terkekeh mendengar permintaan Sakura yang sangat antusias itu. Dengan lembut dokter itu mengelus kepala sakura sayang.

"Ibumu belum bisa ditemui, cantik. Ibumu harus istirahat sekarang," ucap dokter itu yang diketahui bernama Hatake Kakashi.

Mata bulat hijaunya Sakura berkedip sesaat. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan suara khas anak-anak yang ingin tahu.

Kedua orang dewasa yang ada disitu terkekeh pelan, "itu karena ibumu memang harus istirahat, Saku-chan. Nanti, setelah istirahat kau boleh melihatnya. Ok!" Ucap ayahnya memberikan jawaban yang sangat sederhana dan mudah dipahami.

"Ooo..." Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Menandakan bahwa keterangan itu bisa diterima oleh logika anak-anaknya.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya, sekali lagi mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut sebelum dia minta ijin pamit.

"Saya permisi dulu, Minato-_san._"

Minato menundukkan kepalanya kecil, "terimakasih, Hatake-_san_."

Setelah kepergian Dokter kakashi, Minato menatap putri sulungnya itu.

"Ayo Saku... Kamu harus makan dulu kalau ingin bertemu adikmu. Kau belum makan kan?" Ucap Minato ketika Kakashi sudah pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Hmm." Sakura manggut-manggut lagi. "Tapi setelah itu, ketemu adik baby ya, ayah?" Sepasang mata emerald bulat itu memandang Minato dengan penuh harap.

Minato terkekeh. Ia merapikan rambut putri sulungnya itu lalu menggendongnya. " Ya, setelah kau makan, sayang."

.

Namikaze Sakura tak pernah sebahagia ini, ketika melihat sang adik yang dia tunggu selama sembilan bulan dalam perut ibunya itu telah lahir ke dunia.

Dalam gendongan ayahnya, Sakura bisa melihat jelas sang rupa adiknya. Adik laki-lakinya yang tampan, memiliki rambut pirang seperti ayahnya, dan memiliki tanda lahir dipipinya.

"Kau senang Saku-chan?" Tanya sang ibu, Namikaze Khusina yang masih tampak lelah tapi tidak bisa menutupi perasaan bahagianya. Kini keluarganya lengkap sudah dengan hadirnya si kecil.

Sakura menatap ibunya lalu mengangguk riang. "Aku senang. Terimakasih ibu." Sakura segera memeluk ibunya tanpa menyakiti adiknya yang berada dalam gendongan sang ibu.

Khusina tertawa kecil dan mencium kening Sakura sayang. "lalu kau ingin beri nama adikmu apa, sayang?" Tanya Khusina lagi.

Sakura terdiam sebentar menatap adiknya. Tangan kecilnya memegang tangan kecil sang adik. Sedangkan kedua orangtuanya tampak menunggu jawaban dari sang putri.

"Ruru."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, sebuah senyuman manis terukir di bibir kecilnya. Wajahnya tampak bahagia.

"Namikaze Naruto, panggilannya Ruru."

Khusina dan Minato saling bertatap dan melemparkan senyum lembut satu sama lain.

"Ruru," ulang Khusina.

Khusina tersenyum mendengar nama yang dibuat sang kakak untuk adiknya. Khunisa menatap Minato, dan sang kepala keluarga pun mengangguk. Menyetujui nama pemberian Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ia mendekati adiknya lalu berbisik pelan.

"Namikaze Naruto," kata Sakura setengah berbisik telinga adiknya yang tertidur itu, "selamat datang di dunia, Ruru..."

Mendengar suara sang kakak, untuk pertama kalinya Namikaze Naruto membuka matanya, menatap sang kakak dengan sepasang mata biru laut, saat itu juga Sakura berjanji bahwa ia akan melindungi, melakukan apapun untuk adiknya.

Aneh memang. Tapi itulah yang dikatakan hati kecil Sakura.

Cinta Yang Salah

Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : NaruSaku, SakuGaa, NaruHina.

Fic abal yang sangat gaje, bikin muntah, pusing dan mual dll.

.

Warning: Incest, AU, Typo(nongol mulu), cerita gaje, alur lambat, PERPINDAHAN WAKTU SANGAT CEPAT dan kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

Summary: Cinta yang ia rasakan adalah sesuatu kesalahan. Dia, Namikaze Sakura mencintai sang adik Namikaze Naruto. Ia mencoba melupakan perasaan itu namun ia tidak bisa. Ia sudah terlalu dalam mencintai sang adik.

Chapter 1.

.

17 years later...

.

"Baiklah ayah. Aku akan mencari anak itu! Ayah dan ibu tidak usah cemas, aku tahu anak itu perginya kemana. Ya, sebaiknya ayah dan ibu dirumah saja tidak usah mencarinya. Ya ayah. Aku akan hati-hati." Sakura mematikan ponselnya dengan raut kesal. Ia merutuki kelakuan adiknya yang membuat cemas orangtuanya itu. Padahal hari sudah menjelang tengah malam. Ia tahu adiknya itu laki-laki dan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, tapi tetap saja Sakura tidak ingin adiknya itu bergaul dengan orang yang salah. Ia memandang Hpnya lagi, lokasi adiknya itu sudah ditemukan dengan melacak nomor Hpnya melalui GPS. Ia tahu tempat itu, sebuah tempat hiburan malam yang sangat disukai laki-laki.

Sakura mendecak kesal. Sebenarnya malam ini ia hanya ingin istirahat di rumah orangtuanya menikmati masa liburan kuliahnya. Tapi rupanya ayahnya menelpon dan memberitahu bahwa Naruto belum pulang ke rumah.

Ya Sakura memutuskan kuliah di luar kota, Sakura keluar dari rumah orangtuanya dan menyewa sebuah apartement mewah dan elit dekat kampusnya. Alasannya ia tidak ingin buang-buang waktu diperjalanan hanya menempuh perjalan jauh ke kampus. Dan hal itu membuat sang adik tersayang sedikit tidak suka dengan kepindahannya.

Semenjak kepindahan Sakura, Naruto mulai berulah. Pemuda itu sering keluyuran malam dan sering membolos sekolah hanya agar sang kakak mau kembali pulang ke nrumah. Bodoh memang adiknya itu. Orangtuanya bahkan meminta Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk kuliah di loar kota, menyuruhnya kuliah di dekat rumah mereka demi sang adik, tapi Sakura tetap pada pendiriannya untuk kuliah di luar kota. Ia yakin awal-awlanya saja adiknya seperti itu, lama kelamaan akan berubah dengan sendirinya. Tapi siapa sangka sudah tiga tahun berlalu adiknya itu malah semakin liar dan nakal. Orangtuanya sendiri pun bahkan sudah lepas tangan untuk menasehati Naruto.

Sakura memakirkan mobilnya hijaunya gioknya lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam sebuah klub malam yang cukup terkenal itu.

Ketika kaki jenjangnya masuk ke tempat itu, tentu saja dia sudah disuguhkan pemandangan-pemandangan yang sudah bisa ditebaknya. Ramai dan berisik. Ia memandang kesekelilingnya mencari sang adik. Tapi tampaknya ia akan sulit menemukannya karena tempat itu terlalu ramai dan remang.

Karena sibuk mencari adiknya, Sakura sampai tak sengaja menabrak salah seorang pengunjung klub malam itu. Dan orang itu marah-marah ketika minumannya tumpah ke bajunya.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau ini!" Bentak laki-laki tersebut. Mau tak mau kini Sakura menjadi sedikit pusat perhatian disekelilingnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja," ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya kecil.

Laki-laki itu tampak linglung karena mabuk. "Ck, kau mengotori jas mahalku. Dan kau harus menggantinya."

"Ya. Aku akan menggantinya. Tapi setelah aku menemukan adikku dulu, permisi."

Baru saja Sakura akan pergi dari tempat itu, tahu-tahu tangannya sudah dicekal erat.

Siapa bilang kau bisa pergi begitu saja, Hah! Setidaknya kau harus membayar perbuatanmu karena menyenggolku."

"Akhh..." Sakura memekik kesakitan pada tangannya. Baru saja laki-laki itu akan memeluk Sakura, seseorang sudah lebih dulu meninju laki-laki tersebut dengan kuatnya hingga jatuh tersungkur dengan pipi yang lebam.

'Brukkk!'

"Kyaaaa..."

Keributan pun tidak terelakkan lagi.

.

Seperti malam-malam biasanya, disinilah dia sekarang, di sebuah klub malam terkenal bersama teman-temannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka kesini, hanya saja teman-temannya memaksa dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain mengiyakan. Lagi pula berdiam diri di rumah hanya akan membuatnya bosan setengah mati. Semenjak kakaknya itu keluar dari rumah, ia jadi lebih suka berhura-hura di luar rumah dengan maksud agar kakaknya itu pulang ke rumah. Tapi nyatanya, kakaknya itu tetap tidak mau pulang.

Namikaze Naruto, pemuda berusia 17 tahun, tampan, berkulit tan seksi memiliki mata biru laut. Seorang mahasiswa yang terlahir dari keluarga kaya. Maklum ayahnya adalah direktur utama di perusahaan keluarganya. Terlihat dari jenis T-shirt dan jaket kulitnya yang bermerek, jelas dibeli dengan harga mahal. Banyak gadis yang menyukainya, bahkan menjadi salah satu idola sekolah setelah sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah berpuluh-puluh surat cinta diterimanya atau pernyataan langsung dari fansnya tapi ia menolaknya dengan ramah. Bebeda dengan sahabatnya yang sangat dingin, yang jelasi-jelas menolak mereka dengan mentah tanpa memikirkan perasaan gadis-gadis itu.

"Kau tampak tak menikmati malam ini, kawan?" Seorang pemuda bertato segita dipipinya, menepuk bahu Naruto pelan.

Naruto meliriknya sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan memutar gelasnya pelan yang birisi minuman martini. Kiba mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto. Mengangkat tangannya, bersiul kecil memanggil sang bertender, meminta segelas dry martini.

Kiba melirik temannya yang masih tampak asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Entah apa yang dipikirkan temannya itu, tapi yang jelas ia tidak ingin menganggunya. Ia membiarkan temannya itu hanya berdiam diri sambil meminum minumannya sedangkan dirinya menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Para gadis yang sedang menggila dilantai dansa.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu lalu terdengar suara keributan tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka. Awalnya Naruto tidak menghiraukannya, tapi ketika melihat helaian rambut pink membuatnya mempertajamkan penglihatannya.

Katakan bahwa ia tidak salah melihat. Ia belum terlalu mabuk sekarang, tapi ia melihat jelas helaian rambut pink itu seperti kakaknya. Dan benar saja, ketika lampu disko menyinari sesaat wajah gadis berpakaian gaun putih itu, dan benar saja itu adalah kakaknya. Tanpa pingkir panjang ia segera mendekati kakaknya.

'Akhhh..." Kakaknya menjerit kesakitan.

Naruto menggeram marah ketika milihat laki-laki itu menyakiti kakakknya, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera mencengkram erat tangan laki-laki itu yang mengenggam tangan kakaknya dan selanjutnya ia melayangkan tinjunya dengan kuat ke laki-laki tersebut.

'Kyaaaa...'

Keributan pun tak terelakkan lagi.

.

"Ruru?" Sakura terpekik kaget melihat siapa menghajar laki-laki tersebut. Naruto tampak murka, pemuda itu menghajar tanpa ampun laki-laki yang sudah tersungkur dilantai. Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti kakaknya. Siapa pun yang berani menyakiti kakaknya, itu berarti mencari mati dengannya.

'Bugh!' Terus...

'Bugh!' Terus...

'Bugh!' Lagi...

Naruto tidak bisa menghentikannya, ia murka, ia marah orang yang menyakiti kakaknya. Ia sudah gelap mata.

"Naruto hentikan!" Sakkura menjerit keras saat Naruto tampak tak menghentikkan pukulannya pada laki-laki yang sudah tergelatak tak beradaya itu. Kejadian masa lalu segera berkelabat dikepalanya dan ia takut sekarang. Sekuat tenaga Sakura menarik tubuh Naruto yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya, menjauh dari laki-laki yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu. Bahkan kiba pun membantunya juga. Sesaat semuanya hening diantara alunan musik yang masih menggelegar dengan nyaring.

"Minggir _Nee-chan_! Biar aku menghajarnya karena sudah menyakitimu." Geram Naruto emosi.

Sakura segera menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat. Baru kali ini lagi, ia melihat adiknya sangat mengerikan ketika marah. Seperti Naruto beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tidak. Ini bukan adiknya. Adiknya adalah orang baik, yang selalu ceria bukan seperti ini. Tak bisa dipungkiri betapa Sakura sangat ketakutan sekarang dan air matanya pun mengalir dengan derasnya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan adiknya lagi.

Sakura memeluk adiknya itu erat. "Hentikan! Hentikan Naruto! Sudah... Sudah cukup..."

Mendengar kakaknya menangis ketakutan seperti itu, membuat Naruto tersadar. Dengan cepat ia mengendalikan amarahnya. Naruto membelas pelukan kakaknya. Badan Sakura tampak bergetar karena ketakutan sekaligus karena menangis di dalam dekapannya.

"Kau pergilah kawan! Biar sisanya disni kami yang mengurusnya," ucap Kiba. Naruto memandang sahabatnya itu, berterimakasih. Kiba mengangguk.

Naruto segera membawa kakaknya itu keluar dari klub malam itu.

Dengan hati-hati Naruto membawa kakaknya masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Kakaknya itu tampak masih syok dengan kejadian tadi. Naruto segera memeluk kakaknya lembut, mengusap punggung kakaknya dengan pelan.

"_Nee-chan_?" Panggil Naruto lembut.

"Jangan... Jangan... Jangan begitu lagi, Ruru... Jangan..."

"Tidak lagi _Nee-chan_. Maaf N_ee-chan_, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku," ucap Naruto terus menerus meminta maaf pada kakak perempuannya itu. Dia baru ingat bahwa kakaknya itu tidak bisa melihat kekerasan yang seperti tadi. Ia ingat dulu ketika ia masih SMP, ia dulu pernah menghajar orang yang sudah menyakiti kakaknya, dan itu dilihat mata kepala Sakura sendiri. Gadis itu ketakutan dan menangis keras hingga pingsan. Ia tidak ingin adiknya itu berkelahi. Dan itu terulang lagi sekarang.

Sambil memeluk, Naruto terus mengatakan maaf kepada kakaknya itu.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ketika membuka matanya, hal yang pertama kali dilihat mata emeraldnya adalah warna pink dan segera dikenalinya adalah warna langit kamarnya. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia berada dikamarnya. Setahunya tadi malam ia tertidur begitu saja di dalam mobil setelah puas menangis dalam dekapan Naruto.

Sakura bangkit, duduk di atas ranjang. Memandang sekeliling kamarnya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Semuanya masih sama seperti dulu ketika ia meninggalkan rumah.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun, sayang."

Seulas senyuman manis terukir dibibir Sakura ketika melihat siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya. Dengan cepat Sakura turun dari ranjangnya, menghampiri ibunya dan memeluknya erat.

"Ibu... Ibu... Aku kangen sama Ibu."

Khusina membalas pelukan putrinya itu sama eratnya. "Ibu juga kangen sama kamu sayang. Kangen sekali. Makanya jangan kuliah jauh-jauh, kuliah disni saja."

Sakura tertawa pelan. Ia mencium pipi ibunya lembut. "Aku tahu. Tapi Ibu tahu kan aku tidak bisa," ucapnya.

Khusina hanya bisa tersenyum sedih. Ia merapikan rambut anak gadisnya yang kini sudah besar. Lalu memeluknya sekali lagi. Ia masih rindu dengan putri cantiknya itu. Putri satu-satunya. Putrinya yang terpaksa keluar dari rumah karena perasaan terlarangnya dengan sang adik. Tanpa sadar air matanya turun.

Sakura terkekeh pelan ketika mendengar suara tangisan ibunya.

"Ya ampun, Ibu... Ibu masih saja suka menangis. Berapa usia Ibu sekarang Ne." Goda Sakura. Khusina tertawa, melepaskan pelukkannya. Sakura membantu ibunya menghapus air matanya. Ketika menyentuh air mata itu tanpa sadar air matanya pun juga turun membasahi kedua pipinya. Sakura merasa sangat bersalah membuat ibunya terbebani karena perasaanya terhadap sang adik. Ia tahu ibunya itu sangat khawatir padanya. Bahkan ia masih ingat dulu bagaimana ibunya menangis histeris ketika ia memberitahu perasaan telarangnya. Tentu saja ibunya memukulnya saat itu juga. Sakit yang ia dia rasakan pada tubuhnya tak sesakit yang dirasakan ibunya. Ibu mana yang mau mendengar dari mulut anak gadisnya sendiri bahwa dia mencintai adiknya.

Sampai kapan pun Sakura tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat ibunya menderita.

Khusina yang melihat air mata anaknya pun semakin terisak. Sebagai seorang ibu, ia tahu perasaan anaknya sekarang. Khusina segera memeluk putri sulungnya itu dengan erat.

"Jangan menangis, sayang. Jangan menangis."

Sakura terisak dengan hebat. "Aku... Aku... belum bisa menghilangkan perasaanku, ibu."

.

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N: Review sangat diharapkan, apa fict ini layak lanjut apa tidak, hehehee


	2. Chapter 2

Tangan putih wanita berambut merah itu bergetar. Ia sama sekali tidak salah lihat. Buku bersampul _pink _ditangannya itu memang buku harian anaknya. Ia tahu betul bagaimana tulisan tangan putrinya.

Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya pusing dan mendadak mulutnya mual, lututnya terasa lemas hingga akhirnya ia tidak bisa lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Kushina jatuh berlutut dengan wajah _syok_. Dibacanya sekali lagi buku harian di tangannya itu untuk memastikan bahwa ia memang tidak salah baca. Tapi berapa kali pun ia membacanya, tetap saja bahwa tulisan tangan itu memang nyata, tertulis dengan jelas disana dan itu membuat hatinya di sayat-sayat oleh sebuah pisau tajam secara tak kasat mata.

Tanpa diminta air matanya turun tak terkendali lagi.

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

.

.

.

_"Aku tak bisa menghilangkan perasaanku padanya, aku Namikaze Sakura..._

_... Mencintai Namikaze Naruto, adik kandungku sendiri. _

.

.

.

Cinta Yang Salah

Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : Naruto X Sakura Always

Fic abal yang sangat gaje, bikin muntah, pusing dan mual dll.

.

.

Warning: Typo(s) bertebaran, AU, OCC

.

Cinta Yang Salah

* * *

Sakura memandang lukisan di depannya dengan bingung, ia hanya seorang calon dokter yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang seni lukis, pernah dulu sekali Sakura mencoba menggambar demi menghibur anak-anak korban bencana alam di Nepal, dimana ia ditugaskan disana untuk membantu para korban Nepal, khususnya anak-anak yang kehilangan orangtua mereka, tapi hasilnya yang ada ia malah ditertawakan semua anak-anak dan para perawat. Sakura sungguh malu, dan berjanji tidak akan pernah menggambar lagi sejak saat itu.

Lukisan abstrak di hadapannya saja Sakura tidak tahu apa artinya. Dalam pengamatan matanyanya lukisan di depannya itu hanya asal gambar saja, seperti seorang anak balita yang memegang kuas lalu ditempelkan ke kanvas dan digerak-gerakkan dengan sesuka hatinya. Sakura mendengus, percuma mencermati lukisan di depannya sedangkan ia sama sekali tak paham seni.

Kalau saja ia tidak sedang bosan di rumah karena ditinggal oleh ibunya juga serta adiknya yang pergi ke tempat neneknya, serta ayahnya yang masih di kantor karena lembur dan baru akan pulang jam 11 malam nanti, Sakura tidak akan repot-repot mengikuti ajakan Ino kesini.

Sebenarnya siang tadi Kushina sudah menawarkan Sakura untuk ikut ke tempat nenek tersayangnya, hanya karena masih lelah dari perjalanan semalam membuat Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak ikut. Toh liburannya masih lama jadi ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk mengunjungi neneknya kapan-kapan.

Tapi nyatanya Sakura justru mati kebosanan di rumah yang sepi dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke rumah Ino. Sahabat barbienya itu lalu mengajaknya ke tempat galeri kekasihnya yang bernama Deidara, yang rupanya malam ini sedang melakukan pegelaran lukisan. Ino sendiri saat ini sedang menemani kekasihnya yang sedang menemani para kolektor-kolektor yang suka membeli lukisan abstark, meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di tengah-tengah lautan manusia yang hadir dipergelaran lukisan tersebut.

"Well, lihat siapa yang kutemui disini?" Suara itu membuat Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya dari lukisan memandang ke asal sumber suara tersebut. Seketika itu ia mendapati seorang pria yang seumuran dengannya menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Saori?" Panggil Sakura, sedikit tidak percaya siapa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu kembali dengan teman lelakinya masa kecil, Akasuna Sasori.

"Bunga Sakura? Ya Tuhan, apa kabar?" Pria itu mendekati Sakura setelah sebelumnya menyuruh laki-laki disebelahnya agar pergi diluan. "Tidak kusangka bahwa aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Terakhir kudengar kamu kuliah di Osaka, kan?" Sasori tampak bersemangat melihat Sakura.

"Ya, aku kuliah di Osaka. Saat ini aku sedang liburan." Sakura membalas pelukan hangat Sasori, teman sekolahnya sejak sekolah dasar kelas satu. Sakura sedikit menjerit kecil manakala Sasori memutar tubuhnya pelan yang saat itu masih dalam pelukan pria itu.

"Oh... Stop, Saori. Kau membuatku malu, disini banyak orang."

"Oh, maaf, maaf," Sasori tertawa, berhenti berputar dan melepaskan Sakura dari pelukannya. "Aku kelewat senang tadi karena aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Bunga Sakuraku."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu." Sakura meninju bahu Sasori dengan wajah yang memerah, yang anehnya membuat gadis itu semakin terlihat cantik di mata Sasori.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sejak dulu kan aku memang sering memanggilmu Bunga Sakura." Goda Sasori, pria itu tertawa senang ketika melihat Sakura melototinya dengan pipi yang memerah bagaikan tomat. Setelah itu dimulailah obrolan-obrolan kecil mereka, menulusuri geleri sambil bernolstagia tentang masa-masa lalu mereka.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka seni?" Tanya Sakura, saat ini mereka berdua berada diluar galeri untuk mencari udara malam. Duduk di salah satu bangku taman di depan geleri tersebut.

"Aku memang tidak suka seni, aku kesini hanya menemani relasi bisnis ayahku."

"Bisnis?"

"Yup." Sasori menganggukan kepalanya malu-malu. "Aku seorang Direktur diperusahaan ayahku sekarang."

"Really?" Tanya Sakura kaget. Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. "Wah... Itu sangat hebat. Tidak kusangka bocah berandalan yang dulu kukenal bisa juga kerja dikantoran. Kamu tidak ada salah makan, kan?" Goda Sakura, membuat Sasori semakin salah tingkah. Sebenarnya Sakura cukup kaget mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya sekarang menjadi seorang Direktur di perusahaan ayahnya yang cukup besar, Akasuna Construction. Karena Sakura tahu, Sasori dulu lebih suka menjadi berandalan, bebas kesana kemari membuat onar dari pada berurusan dengan perusahaan besar ayahnya, yang sering membuatnya bikin sakit kepala.

"Itu dulu, Bunga Sakura. Setiap orang pasti akan selalu mengalami perubahan seiring pertumbuhan mereka."

"Pertumbuhan apa? Pertumbuhan jenggot? Pertumbuhan bulu dada? Atau pertumbuhan kelaminmu yang kecil itu? Hahahaha. Maaf, maaf, tapi kau tahu kan sewaktu kita masih kecil aku sering melihat burungmu yang kecil itu kalau lagi buang urine."

"Sialan kau!" Sasori menempleng kepala Sakura pelan. Kata-kata cabul Sakura semakin membuat wajah Sasori terbakar. Sakura tertawa lagi, kali ini sedikit keras.

"Tapi asal kau tahu, Bunga Sakura?" Sakura menghentikan tawanya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Sasori tersenyum jahil. "Burungku sekarang jauh lebih besar dari dulu." Wajah Sakura memerah. "Dan aku juga sudah pernah melihat punyamu saat buang urine, sangat jelas malah, karena saat itu kau membuang urine sambil berdiri karena ingin meniruku."

Skatmat.

Sasori membalas Sakura telak. Gadis bersurai pink itu tiba-tiba saja terdiam. Wajahnya yang semula memerah kini berubah keungu-unguan karena menahan napasnya cukup lama. Seditik kemudian...

"Do you want to die?!" Sakura berteriak kesetanan, memukul Sasori dengan membabi buta, orang-orang yang berada di sekitar depan galeri tersebut menoleh melihat kekacauan itu. Sasori tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat muka Sakura yang memerah karena menahan malu.

Apa yang dikatakan Sasori maupun Sakura tadi memang benar, dulu ketika mereka masih kelas tiga sekolah dasar, Sakura sering menemani Sasori ke toilet karena bocah berambut merah itu takut jika ke toilet sendiri, karena menurutnya di toilet itu suka ada hantu nenek gayung? Jadi setiap kali Sasori kecil mau pipis, dia akan meminta Sakura atau siapapun yang berada di dekatnya untuk menemaninya ke toilet. Mungkin karena sudah sering melihat Sasori buang urine, Sakura pun menjadi penasaran, bagaimana rasanya kencing sambil berdiri. Dengan berpegangangan pada kaos Sasori, Sakura dengan polosnya memperagakan cara Sasori kencing.

"Srrrrr... Kenapa Saori punya benda panjang itu sih, sedangkan Sakura tidak? Kalau Sakura punya kan, kita bisa kencing bersama-sama sampai tua nanti, jadi Saori tidak perlu takut lagi kalau kencing, kan ada Sakura yang temanin, hehehe."

Kejadian memalukan itu ingin sekali Sakura hilangkan kalau bisa. Karena hal itu sering menjadi bahan candaan Sasori jika sedang menggodanya, atau ingin memperlmalukannya.

"Maaf, maaf, jangan di ambil hati, ok. Aku cuma bercanda, Hahaha."

"Candaanmu tidak lucu, Saori."

"Menurutku itu lucu sekali. Apalagi saat kau memperagakan cara ken..."

"Kyaaa... Stop nasty."

Sasori tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai-sampai tersedak ketawanya sendiri.

"Mati saja kau."

"Kau yang memulainya diluan, Bunga Sakura."

Sakura mendengus, lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang cemberut.

"Hei... Jangan marah. Aku kan cuma bercanda tadi." Sasori menyenggol bahu Sakura dengan bahunya. "Kalau kau marah aku akan..."

"Akan apa?" Sungut Sakura.

Sasori menyeringai. "Aku akan menciummu, kau mau?"

Sakura melototi Sasori dengan mata besarnya, wajahnya semakin memerah lalu tiba-tiba saja...

Cup!

Pria itu mencium bibir Sakura singkat, namun efeknya dapat membuat hati Sasori bergemuruh hebat. Sasori terdiam lalu tersenyum, diusap-usapnya belakang lehernya kikuk, sedangkan gadis di depannya hanya bisa diam kaku sambil menatap Sasori dengan pandangan horor.

"Bunga Sakura?"

"Sakura-_nee_?"

Kedua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin itu reflek menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara yang memanggil nama Sakura. Saat itu juga Sakura langsung berdiri lalu di susul Sasori disampingnya, Sakura tampak syok melihat siapa yang memanggilnya saat ini.

"Naruto." Bibirnya bergetar.

"Oh, hai Naruto, lama tidak bertemu." Sasori menjulurkan tangannya kearah adik Sakura itu, tapi uluran tangannya tak disambut oleh pemuda itu, dibiarkan saja disana menggantung diudara, Sasori tersenyum canggung.

"Aku tunggu di mobil," ucap Naruto dengan suara berat dan dalam. Jelas ucapan itu ditunjukkan untuk si gadis di samping Sasori yang kini hanya bisa berdiri mematung ditempatnya.

.

Naruto menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Wajahnya terlihat datar dan selalu lihat ke depan. Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya pun dibuat gelisah, sebab sudah dua puluh menit lamanya pemuda itu tidak mengeluarkan satu katapun dari bibirnya.

"Kami tidak sengaja bertemu." Sakura memulai pembicaraannya. Entah kenapa Sakura perlu menjelaskan apa yang dilihat Naruto tadi. Ia tidak ingin Naruto salah paham padanya. "Apa yang kau lihat barusan itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kami... hanya becanda."

Naruto mendengus. "Joking with kissing on the lips?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap Naruto yang masih setia memasang wajah datar dan dingin.

"So what? I think it's none of your business."

"Does not. Tapi aku tidak menyukai bajingan itu. Dari dulu aku tidak pernah menyukainya jika berdekatan dengan Sakura-_nee_. Dia bukan orang baik, dia seorang berandalan."

"Dulu." Sakura menambahkan, "dulu dia memang berandalan, tapi itu bukan berarti dia tidak bisa berubah. Semua orang pasti berubah jika memang mereka berniat berubah. Dan berandalan yang kau panggil itu punya nama, namanya Sasori, sahabatku yang tidak berandalan lagi." Jelas Sakura. Naruto terdiam. Sakura tahu sejak dulu Naruto memang tidak menyukai Sasori karena pria itu dulunya adalah seorang berandalan yang nakal. Tapi anehnya meskipun Sasori anak berandalan tak menghalangi niat Sakura untuk berteman dengan Sasori, bahkan menjadi sahabat sejatinya hingga sekarang. Karena dibalik penampilan berandalan Sasori mempunyai hati yang tulus, hanya saja laki-laki itu tidak mau menunjukkannya. Jadi Sakura marah jika ada yang menjelek-jelekkan sahabatnya itu.

Sesaat keduanya tidak berbicara apapun selama beberapa menit, lalu...

"Sorry." Hanya itu yang Naruto katakan, tapi bagi Sakura kata itu sudah cukup karena Naruto menyesali ucapannya.

"Hm." Sakura menjawab sekedarnya.

Tak lama berselang mobil yang mereka kendarai akhirnya sampai juga di depan rumah mereka yang berlantai dua yang tampak terlihat sangat asri oleh berbagai macam tanaman serta beberapa pohon bunga sakura. Sakura segera keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah, sedangkan Naruto memasukan mobilnya ke dalam garasi.

Sakura berganti pakaiannya cepat. Memakai kaos longgar serta celana denim yang panjangnya hanya sepaha, lalu turun dari tangga menuju ke ruang dapur untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar karena belum ada diisi.

Sakura mengeluh ketika melihat dibalik tutup saji tidak apa-apa, perutnya keroncongan dan ia tidak bisa memasak dengan bahan-bahan mentah yang ada didalam kulkas, jadi Sakura memutuskan untuk membuat yang simple, kopi dan roti tawar untuk mengganjal perutnya yang sedang lapar. Pertama-tama ia harus menyiapkan bahan buat bikin kopi dan Coffee Maker itu sendiri. Setelah menyalakan Coffee Maker, Sakura duduk disalah satu kursi logam, sambil menunggu kopinya selesai terseduh, Sakura memakan roti tawar yang diambilnya di kulkas tadi, setelah sebelumnya mengolesi roti tersebut dengan selai strawberry.

"Apa yang Sakura-_nee_ lakukan?"

Sakura menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, terlihat sesosok Namikaze Naruto sedang menghampirinya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," Sakura menunjukkan rotinya. "Makan roti sambil menunggu kopi terseduh."

"Hm." Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di depan kakaknya itu, menyandarkan punggungnya yang lelah dan sedikit mengangguk. Pemuda itu tampak terlihat kelelahan. Wajar saja, setelah mengantar Kushina ke rumah neneknya yang cukup jauh, Naruto juga menjemput Sakura di galeri seni.

"Mau roti?" Tawar Sakura. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tak berminat.

"Dari mana kau tahu bahwa aku ada di galeri seni tadi?" Tanya Sakura penasaran, sebab ia tidak memberitahu Kushina atau Naruto bahwa ia akan pergi ke galeri seni bersama Ino.

"Aku menelfon Ino karena Sakura-_nee_ tidak ada dirumah, dan aku juga sudah menelfon ke ponsel Sakura-_nee_ berkali-kali tapi tidak aktif."

"Maaf. Betrai ponselku habis. Oh, ya. Mana Ibu?" Tanya Sakura saat tak kunjung melihat Kushina di dalam rumah. Tidak mungkin ibunya itu sudah tidur, karena jam masih menunjukkan jam sembilan malam, biasanya ibunya itu masih bergentanyangan di dalam rumah pada jam segini, entah itu nonton atau bercanda-canda bersama anak-anaknya, atau sekedar bikin cemilan di malam hari.

"Ibu bermalam ditempat Grandma karena di suruh, mungkin besok baru pulang."

Sakura berdiri dari kursinya menghampiri counter dapur untuk mengambil gelas, lalu menuangkan kopi yang sudah terseduh secara otomtis oleh mesin kopi ke dalam gelasnya, setelah itu ia kembali duduk ke tempatnya semula.

"Lalu... Bagaimana keadaan Grandma dan juga Grandpa?" Tanya Sakura setelah meneguk beberapa kali kopi buatannya.

Naruto menghela napas pelan lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. Pemuda itu mengambil gelas ditangan Sakura dan meminumnya setelah sebelumnya ia menghirup aroma kopi itu terlebih dahulu, Sakura mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat itu. "Seperti biasa, Grandma masih cerewet seperti dulu dan Grandpa juga masih tidak berkurang-kurang mesumnya bahkan semakin menjadi-jadi. Kau tahu, ketika kami masuk ke dalam rumah mereka tadi, Grandma sedang melemparkan guci kesayangan Grandpa yang dari dinasti Ming, hanya karena Grandpa ketahuan menggoda wanita muda yang kebetulan lewat di depan rumah," Jawab Naruto.

Ucapan itu sukses membuat Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Kebiasaan kakek dan neneknya itu tak pernah berubah. Selalu saja bertengkar, seperti Tom and Jerry. Sakura bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah menyeramkan neneknya yang sedang marah dan kakeknya yang sedang berlutut minta maaf. "Aku yakin, Grandpa pasti mati-matian meminta maaf sama Grandma."

Naruto meringis. "Yes, that is so," pemuda itu kembali menghirup aroma kopi digelasnya dengan mata terpejam, menyesapnya pelan, lalu mendesah penuh kepuasan.

"Kau tahu? Caramu memulai meminum kopi itu menjijikan. Kau kira kopi itu tai sapi apa, pakai acara dicium-cium segala."

Naruto tersedak. "Astaga, Sakura-_nee_." Sakura tertawa melihat Naruto memuncratkan kopinya. Naruto melototkan matanya yang indah membuat hati Sakura berdetak cepat.

"Sorry, sorry, hihihi." Cengir Sakura.

Naruto mendecak lalu mulai meminum kopi lagi. Melihat kopinya diminum segera saja Sakura mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Hei, ini kopiku!" Seru Sakura tak terima kopinya diminum lagi. "Bikin kopimu sendiri, Baka!"

"Ah, Sakura-_nee,_" rajuk Naruto, sedikit tak rela kopi itu di ambil. Pemuda yang memiliki tanda lahir di kedua pipinya itu berusaha merebut gelas dari tangan kakaknya. Tapi Sakura dengan protektifnya melindungi gelasnya. Bahkan gadis itu tak segan-segan memukul punggung tangan adiknya yang masih berusaha mengambil kopinya. Tapi rupanya Naruto tak mau kalah, pemuda itu masih berusaha mengambil gelas kakaknya hingga akhirnya Sakura sedikit mulai kesal.

"Ruru—" Mendengar suara kakaknya yang berubah kesal membuat Naruto terpaksa menyerah dan memutuskan untuk membuat kopinya sendiri sebelum dia mendapatkan pukulan gratis di kepalanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah," ucap Naruto lemas. Pemuda bermanik biru laut itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri counter dapur untuk membuat kopi. Sakura nyengir, kejadian seperti ini yang selalu dirindukannya ketika ia berada di luar kota, pertengkaran kecilnya bersama sang adik.

Sakura mengawasi sosok Naruto yang sedang membuat kopi itu, menatap punggung lebar Naruto dari belakang. Harus Sakura akui adiknya itu terlihat semakin tampan sekarang. Pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan seperti ayah mereka, memiliki badan yang tegap dan berisi, serta kulitnya yang sedikit terbakar matahari. Kemarin malam Sakura terlalu sibuk mencari Naruto sehingga ia tidak sempat melihat perubahan apa-apa saja yang terjadi pada diri adiknya. Penampilan Naruto malam ini pun cukup menyita perhatian Sakura, tubuh tegapnya yang berisi dan sedikit berotot itu mengenakan kemeja biru donker yang lengannya di gulung sampai nyaris ke siku serta celana jins pudar yang membuatnya terlihat seksi. Dan Sakura buru-buru merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati, bagaimana bisa-bisanya ia menganggap adiknya itu seksi. Tapi adiknya itu memang terlihat seksi. Apalagi dengan rambut blondenya yang sedikit panjang hingga menyentuh krah bajunya, tampak berantakan membuatnya semakin terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Sakura yakin pasti banyak gadis diluaran sana yang jatuh hati dengan ketampanan adiknya. Atau... adiknya itu sudah mempunyai pacar hanya saja ia tidak mengetahuinya.

Mengetahui bahwa suatu saat Naruto akan berpacaran dengan seorang gadis membuat Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum pedih. Manik kelerengnya yang berwarna hijau zamrud, menatap sedih punggung lebar adiknya. Sampai kapan pun dia tidak akan bisa bersama atau pun bersatu dengan adiknya karena ikatan sedarah mereka. Ikatan yang menjelaskan bahwa mereka sedarah, saudara kandung. Tapi siapa pun yang akan menjadi pacar adiknya nanti— yang jelas bukan dirinya— asal Naruto bahagia, Sakura pun juga ikut bahagia. Meski hal itu akan menyakitinya kelak.

Sakura terlonjak kaget saat Naruto tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di depannya.

"Kau membuatku kaget, Baka." umpat Sakura kesal.

Naruto nyengir, "habis Sakura-_nee _melamun sih. Memang apa sih yang dilamunkan sampai serius begitu?"

"Ck, bukan urusanmu." Sakura mendengus lalu tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Sesaat ruangan itu sepi. Lalu Naruto memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Maaf, Sakura-_nee_."

"Eh?"

Sakura tampak terkejut, tiba-tiba saja adik laki-lakinya itu meminta maaf padanya. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sambil menatap Naruto yang juga tengah menatapnya sekarang. Tanpa diminta jantungnya mulai berdegup cepat. Sakura benci kalau sudah seperti ini, berdekatan dengan adiknya selalu membuat jantungnya terus berdetak dengan cepat.

"U-untuk apa meminta maaf?" Tanya Sakura, mencoba terdengar biasa saja dalam nada suaranya yang bergetar sekarang.

"For the last night."

Ah, Sakura mengerti apa yang Naruto bicarakan. Tentang perkelahian yang dia lihat tadi malam, membuatnya harus mengingat kembali masa lalunya yang menyakitkan. Tanpa diminta tubuh Sakura bergetar.

"Kau membuatku takut saat itu," bisik Sakura. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, lebih memilih menatap gelas kopi dihadapannya ketimbang melihat wajah Naruto yang merasa bersalah.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu bisa merasakan kesedihan yang kakak perempuannya itu rasakan sekarang dan Naruto tidak suka.

"Makanya aku meminta maaf. Aku merasa sangat bersalah membuat Sakura-_nee _ketakutan saat itu." Katanya sangat menyesal. "Tidak seharusnya aku lepas kendali semalam mengingat, masa laluku yang membuat Sakura-_nee _trauma. Aku..."

"Stop," potong Sakura cepat. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langsung kedua mata Naruto. "Kau tidak salah. Kau hanya ingin melindungiku."

Sakura tidak ingin Naruto menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, bagaimana pun kejadian semalam Sakura turut andil. Seandainya saja ia tidak ke klub, atau seandainya saja ia cukup berani menghantam pria kurang ajar yang menganggunya malam itu, mungkin perkelahian yang dilihatnya kemarin malam tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, "But... I am so sorry. Aku sunguh-sungguh sangat menyesal." Naruto mengucapkan kata itu sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau kau memaksa untuk dimaafkan." Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memandang Sakura bingung, lalu...

_Kryuukk..._

Wajah Sakura memanas menahan malu ketika mendengar suara perutnya yang begitu nyaring. Tapi Sakura mencoba berlagak cuek dan pura-pura batuk, "Permintaan maaf akan diterima kalau kau mau memasak makan malam buatku. Aku sangat lapar saat ini, kopi dan roti tidak mengeyangkanku, bagaimana?"

Naruto tertawa, membuat Sakura menghela nafas lega karena sikap Naruto sudah kembali Normal, tidak abnormal lagi. Sakura tidak suka melihat wajah Naruto yang diselimuti awan hitam. "Itu urusan gampang."

"Good." Sakura berdiri dan menepukkan tangannya riang. "Let's cook!."

.

Sakura mengawasi sosok adiknya yang sedang memasak. Sedangkan Ia duduk di salah satu kursi bar sambil menonton Naruto yang berdiri di depan kompor stainless steel, wajah tampannya tampak serius ketika sedang memasak. Aroma harum pasta dan saus daging langsung memenuhi area dapur dan bau itu sukses menggugah selera makan Sakura.

Sakura harus mengakui, adiknya itu lebih hebat darinya kalau urusan soal memasak, bukannya ia tidak bisa memasak, tapi terakhir kali ia memasak, seluruh keluarganya langsung masuk rumah sakit karena keracunan, rupanya Sakura saat itu salah memasukan garam yang ternyata adalah obat air. Sejak itu baik orangtuanya mau pun adiknya menyuruhnya untuk tidak menyentuh dapur lagi.

"Sakura-_nee_? Are you okay? Kau melamun lagi."

Suara serak Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Sakura buru-buru menggeleng kepalanya dan tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi cemas di wajah Naruto. "Nothing. Hanya mengingat masa lalu," akunya.

Naruto mengangguk, ekspresi cemasnya membuat keningnya berkerut namun tak mengatakan apa-apa. Pemuda bersurai blonde itu menyodorkan piring putih kaca yang berisi pasta dengan siraman saus daging diatasnya. Melihat masakan itu membuat Sakura tak sabar untuk mencicipi masakan adiknya.

"Selamat makan," ucap Sakura setelah Naruto duduk di sebrang Sakura.

"Selamat makan."

Sakura langsung mengerang ketika pasta itu tertelan di tenggorokannya. "Ini enak!" Serunya girang sambil menyendok lagi pasta di depannya yang masih panas ke dalam mulutnya, alhasil tenggorokan Sakura panas seperti terbakar, tapi Sakura tak perduli. Ia terlalu lapar, jadi mengabaikan panas itu.

Wajah Naruto tampak memerah mendengar pujian Sakura. Pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan malu-malu sambil terkekeh pelan. "Syukurlah Sakura-_nee _suka. Aku tadi takut Sakura-_nee _tidak suka sama rasanya."

"Kau bercanda!" Naruto terdiam. "Ini sangat enak. Masakanmu tak jauh beda dengan Ibu." Serunya.

Naruto menghela napas lega dan tertawa pelan. Dia kira tadi kakaknya itu mau memarahinya. Naruto tersenyum senang melihat Sakura tampak sangat lahap memakan masakannya. Ia pun mulai memakan makanannya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sakura-_nee_... Kita dulu sangat dekat, kau tahu itu, kan?" ucapan yang dilontarkan dari bibir Namikaze Naruto sukses membuat Namikaze Sakura menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang hendak menyendok pasta di depannya, menautkan alis dan menatap Naruto bingung.

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan tatapan itu sukses membuat jantung Sakura berdebar kencang. Gadis itu menelan air liurnya susah payah, berharap Naruto tak mendengar debaran jantungnya yang mulai menggila.

Naruto tersenyum lembut sambil mengenggam tangan Sakura yang berada diatas meja." I'm happy Sakura-_nee _back."

Sakura tertegun menatap tangan Naruto yang menyentuhnya, sentuhan tangan besar itu membuat hati Sakura terasa hangat.

Sakura mengangguk kaku, mengenggam balik tangan Naruto yang besar di tangannya, lalu membalas tatapan Naruto tepat di kedua manik pemuda tersebut. "Hm, I'm happy too can back to the home." Sakura tidak berbohong, ia memang senang bisa kembali ke rumah, Ia sangat senang sekali. Tapi dibalik kesenangan itu terselip rasa takut yang sama besarnya dari kesenangan itu sendiri, bahwa perasaannya akan semakin besar terhadap adiknya dan itu bukanlah hal yang bagus.

_'Hanya selama liburan'_ yakinnya dalam hati. Biarkan ia menikmati kesenangannya selama liburan. Hanya sampai liburan. Setelah itu ia akan kembali ke kehidupannya yang penuh dengan siksaan, tersiksa karena berjauhan dari pemuda yang dicintainya.

.

"Kau sudah mempunyai pacar?"

Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulut Naruto setelah dua puluh menit lamanya mereka berdua terdiam setelah pembicaraan terakhir mereka. Suaranya yang biasa terdengar lembut dan ceria kini terdengar berbeda dari biasanya, terdengar lebih serius dan dalam. Sangking seriusnya, pemuda itu bahkan memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan 'Kau' bukannya 'Sakura-_nee_' seperti yang biasa diucapkannya jika memanggil kakak perempuannya.

Saat itu mereka berdua sedang berada di dapur untuk mencuci piring kotor mereka setelah selesai makan. Sakura mengerutkan kedua alisnya dan menatap Naruto bingung lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak ada."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa?"

Sakura tidak segera menjawabnya, ia mempunyai beberapa alasan dikepalanya.

"Karena aku tidak ingin berpacaran." Akunya. _'Karena aku mencintaimu sehingga aku tidak bisa mencintai laki-laki lain.'_ Lanjut Sakura dalam hati.

Gadis itu buru-buru mengalihkan tatapannya dari Naruto, menatap gelas ditangannya yang sedang di lap. Perasaannya bercampur aduk ketika melihat tatapan intens Naruto, membuat detak jantungnya bertambah sepersekian detik lebih cepat.

Naruto terdiam, menatap Sakura dengan wajah datar. Menatap wajah Sakura lekat-lekat, kalau-kalau gadis di sampingnya itu berbohong. Tapi Sakura terlihat tenang dan tak terbaca. Naruto mendesah pelan, mengangkat dagunya sedikit kemudian berbicara lagi.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku, Sakura?"

**PRANG!**

Gelas yang dipegang Sakura pun jatuh dilantai, pecah menjadi beberapa bagian dan serpihan.

"Naruto..." Gumam Sakura, sedikit syok mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Menatap tak percaya pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaanku, Sakura." Suara Naruto terdengar datar dan dingin. Kedua manik birunya menatap tajam wajah Sakura dengan berbagai macam emosi disana. "Dulu hingga sekarang, aku masih mencintaimu!"

.

Di dalam sebuah kamar mewah yang seluruh ruangannya bercat putih, terlihat seorang pria bertelanjang dada, menampilkan perut eight packnya sedang terbaring di atas ranjang yang berukuran king size dengan kedua legannya ditumpukan di belakang kepalanya. Pria itu tampak sedang senyam-senyum sendiri bagaikan orang gila. Tanda-tanda seperti ini biasanya terjadi pada orang yang sedang jatuh cinta atau sedang kasmaran. Ya... Katakan saja bahwa saat ini Akasuna Sasori memang sedang kasmaran, hatinya tak berhenti berbunga-bunga karena kelewat senang. Sasori tidak menyangka bahwa malam ini ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan seorang gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya sejak kecil. Gadis cantik yang sejak dulu menguasai hatinya, Namikaze Sakura atau Bunga Sakura nama panggilan khusus darinya.

Sasori memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan Bunga Sakura karena warna rambut gadis itu mengingatkannya dengan bunga kebanggan orang jepang. Sasori yang saat itu belum tahu nama Sakura, spontan saja memanggil gadis tersebut Bunga Sakura, dan itu kebawaan hingga sampai sekarang, dan mungkin selamanya.

Dipertemuannya tadi, Sasori melihat ada banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada diri Sakura, Sakura yang dulu kurus, kecil, kini terlihat langsing dan berisi, wajahnya terlihat semakin tirus layaknya wanita dewasa, rambutnya yang pink sebahu terlihat indah dan lembut membuat Sasori ingin menyusupkan jemarinya disana, namun yang paling menarik perhatian Sasori adalah bibirnya yang tipis, ranum dan merah. Sasori kira setelah enam tahun lamanya tidak bertemu, membuat perasaanya akan berubah pada sahabat pinknya itu, tapi dugaan Sasori salah, ketika ia mencium bibir Sakura tadi membuatnya tersadar bahwa sejak dulu hingga sekarang ia masih tetap mencintai perempuan itu.

Sial.

Sebenarnya tadi ingin sekali Sasori memeluk Sakura, mencium bibir gadis itu lebih lama lagi, jika saja adik perempuan itu tidak keburu datang. Sasori mengerang dalam lamunannya. Ia harus menemui Sakura lagi, mencoba mengatakan perasaanya sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

A/N: Silahkan bunuh saya karena lambat update. Wwwwww :p

Mau bagaimana lagi idenya baru ada sekarang jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya ya. #kedip-kedipmata(ting,ting) wwwww #lemparAuthornyakeAbangGaara.

Sebelumnya, aku mau ngucapin terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya bagi yang review, fave, follow, dan yang nunggu ceritaku ini #bungkuk-bungkuk terimakasih banyak... Gak nyangka banget bahwa fict CYS ini banyak yang review #hatiAuthorberbunga-bunga.

Awalnya sempat ragu bikin fict tema sedarah ini, soalnya fict ini temanya terlalu berat dan sangking beratnya Authornya gak sanggup pikul sendiri. Wwwwww. Tapi tenang aja, meskipun fict ini bertema incest—yang dimana-mana pasti berakhir pada tokoh utamanya yang tidak bisa bersama karena ikatan saudara mereka dan itu dosa. Aku gak akan membuat cerita seperti itu. Aku mengambil salah satu review fict ini, namanya: ' ' yang meminta untuk membuat fict incest manis, dan aku akan membuatnya seperti itu. Wwwww. Capek ah kalau nulis fict penuh drama dan tangis-tangisan mulu #pegelhatinyaAuthor. Jadi fict incest ini berbeda di antara yang lainnya.

Kalau pun ntar NaruSaku berakhir, pasti berakhir dengan baik-baik atau kubikin Angst aja sekalian (meninggal gitu dua tokoh utamanya) wwwwww. Bagaimana? Ada yang keberatan jika aku buat fict incest manis? Kalau keberatan silahkan review di kotak surat(?) yang sudah disediakan pihak FFN. Atau kalau mau ngasih saran, mangga(?)... Di tunggu banget malah :)

Ok, sekian dariku. Ditunggu loh reviewnya senpai-senpai yang tampan dan juga cantik serta baik hatinya ^^

Thanks to: . Nokia 7610. Ineedtohateyou. fendyksatria212, lutfisyahrizal. Al Blue Blossom. OhhunnyEKA. uzuuchi007. I-ExNeko-I. Kei Deiken. Natural Born Flamer. Neko Twins Kagamine. Chitay narusaku. Katsumi. Haruno urumi. Lan88. Guest. Kumada Chiyu. Guest. Cherry. yuki-chan. yuemi. Kuzuri Reiketsu. mizu hanaku2. firdaus minato. . Raiderkids. Dan maaf kalau ada yang gak kesebut namanya :) Makasih banyak dan jangan bosen-bosen untuk review. Semakin banyak review semakin semangat authornya buat lanjutin chap 3nya. Wwwwww.

Ok, sampai jumpa di chap depan.

P.S: Tadinya mau bareng update dengan YAMD tapi tidak jadi, besok aja ya, soalnya pekerjaan ibu rumah tangga sedang menunggu. Dan aku juga mau ngasih tahu, bahwa chapter tiga CYS udah dibuat dan ada lemon-lemonnya, jadi kalau reviewnya 50 bakalan lanjut cepat(authornya Ngarep banget ini mah) Wwwwwwww. See u, jaaa...

Salam hangat Cherry Uzumaki ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, mencoba untuk melihat jelas bahwa apa yang dilihatnya tak salah, arah jam 12, seorang perempuan yang berdiri di atas panggung yang sedang memainkan gitar bass itu memang dia, Naruto tak meragukan sedikitpun, perempuan cantik, memiliki alis lebat, mata indah, bulat dan besar yang dibingkai bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik, serta mata bewarna hijau. Dan jangan lupa warna rambutnya yang tak biasa, warna pink, cuma Sakura yang memilikinya.

Meskipun cahaya kafe terlihat minim, tak membuat Naruto salah mengenali saudaranya sendiri. Ia memfokuskan kemampuan visualnya untuk melihat objek yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk bersama teman-temannya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak bertemu gadis itu, satu hari, dua hari, tiga hari, seminggu, setelah pengakuannya beberapa malam yang lalu, membuatnya di dera rasa rindu yang tak tertahankan. Gadis itu terakhir kali marah kepadanya, menampar pipinya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa ada penjelasan apa-apa. Naruto kira setelah pengakuannya itu ia akan disambut dengan anggukan, tapi ternyata ia salah, Sakura justru marah padanya. Kini mata itu membalas tatapannya, namun hanya seperkian detik ketika gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya kembali dan berkonsentrasi dengan bass yang dimainkannya.

Rahang Naruto mengeras, kedua tangannya diatas meja tampak mengepal erat, giginya bergemeletuk marah melihat keacuhan perempuan itu. Apa perempuan itu sudah tidak mencintainya lagi.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" Tepukan pelan dibahunya membuat Naruto tersentak, amarahnya masih meluap, membuat heran sahabat-sahabatnya yang sedari tadi tampak menikmati setiap nyanyian yang keluar dari mulut sang vokalis yang berjenis kelamin perempuan itu.

"Tatapanmu bikin takut aja." Lee nyengir lebar kepada Naruto, yang sedari tadi tak pernah berhenti melototi band yang sedang perform di atas panggung. Band yang diberi nama The Girls itu terdiri dari empat cewek cantik, dimulai dari sang vokalis, bernama Temari, cantik, seksi, tomboy, rambut pirang, semua orang mengakui suaranya merdu, serak, dan unik. Dibagian gitaris ada si baby face Shion, berambut pirang dan cantik, Tenten di drum, berambut hitam indah dan menawan. Dan yang terakhir ada Sakura di bass, si boneka porseline yang sempurna.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti terpesona dengan bass baru itu kan? Ya ampun man, kemana saja kau selama ini, dari kemarin dia bikin heboh pengunjung kafe, benar nggak? Cantik, bertubuh indah, pokoknya super hot deh, hahahaha..." Suara tawa menggelegar sekitar cafe menimpali ucapan Lee, membuat suasana cafe yang tadinya hanya terdengar suara musik kini menjadi berisik akibat tawa mereka yang nyaring. Ingin sekali rasanya Naruto mencongkel mata teman-temannya, ia tak rela jika wanitanya menjadi tatapan cabul mereka.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa perempuan yang memainkan bass itu adalah kakaknya Naruto, karena mereka memang belum pernah bertemu dengan Sakura dan Naruto juga tidak pernah menceritakan kalau pemuda itu memiliki seorang kakak yang cantik, hot, dan sangat sempurna itu.

Singkat kata, malam ini Rock Lee atau yang biasa dipanggil Lee oleh teman-temannya, mengajak Naruto dan sahabatnya yang lain; Pain, Nagato, Shikamaru, Sasuke, untuk ke kafe ayahnya yang diberi nama Akatsuki Caffe. Akatsuki Caffe adalah jenis kafe yang biasa di datangi oleh para kawula muda dan interiornya yang di desain minimalis dengan sentuhan retro. Tempat biasa dimana mereka berkumpul atau sesekali nge-jam bareng jika diminta ayahnya Lee.

Tadinya Naruto sempat menolak ajakan si pecinta Bruce Lee itu, tapi setelah dibujuk-bujuk dan bilang akan ada cewek cantik yang akan nge-jam, alhasil Naruto pun ikut. Siapa tahu dengan ke kafe bisa menghilangkan sedikit stress di otaknya akibat memikirkan Sakura yang menjahuinya seminggu ini.

Tapi alih-alih menghilangkan stress, yang ada justru memicu kemarahannya keluar. Sebelum semua berubah kacau, Naruto pun berjalan keluar kafe setelah sebelumnya mengirim pesan singkat ke Sakura, dan tak memperdulikan teriakan Lee yang nyaring memanggilnya.

.

Cinta Yang Salah

Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : NaruSaku, SakuSaso.

.

Riuh tepuk tangan dari penjuru kafe menandakan pertunjukan The Girls telah selesai dan cukup sukses besar. Malah ada yang meminta encore tapi Temari gadis tomboy bertubuh seksi itu menolak dengan alasan Sakura, si boneka porselen harus diistirahatkan dan disimpan dalam lemari kaca. Karena takut dipelototi buaya sedari tadi.

Para penonton yang kebanyakan laki-laki tampak kecewa namun mendengar lelucon Temari mereka tertawa dan berharap minggu depan masih bisa menyaksikan mereka kembali atau lebih tepatnya menyaksikan si boneka porselen yang memiliki body yang sangat yahut.

Sakura, Temari, Shion, dan Ino datang ke meja yang telah disediakan pihak kafe untuk mereka beristirahat, tak jauh dari meja teman-temannya Naruto. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa minuman dingin untuk melepaskan dahaga setelah lelah memberikan hiburan kepada pengunjung.

Malam ini, Shion selaku leader The Girls mengajak para personilnya untuk perform kembali di Akatsuki Caffe karena diminta sama pemilik kafe tersebut. Dan Sakura yang sudah dari kemarin menemani mereka terpaksa tampil lagi. Padahal niatnya malam ini hanya untuk menonton teman-teman SMAnya nge-jam, tapi berhubung salah satu personil mereka berhalangan hadir, alhasil Sakura pun terpaksa menggantikan. HItung-hitung mengasah kembali kemampuannya dalam bermain alat musik karena memang sudah lama Sakura tak pernah memainkan gitar bass, dan hasilnya tidak buruk juga.

"Hei boleh kenalan?" Tiba-tiba saja Lee dengan penuh percaya diri datang menghampiri mereka, membuat teman-temannya bersorak-sorak menyemangati. Ke empat cewek itu terdiam sejenak dan saling berpandangan satu sama lain, lalu sang vokalis mendengus kasar sedangkan yang lain hanya tersenyum.

"Mau apa kau Bruce Lee jadi-jadian." Ino, Sakura dan Shion tertawa ketika mendengar ucapan Temari. Siapapun yang melihat tampilan Lee, mereka tahu bahwa pemuda itu mengidolakan aktor bela diri dari hongkong itu.

"Beginilah jika kau sedari kecil sangat mengidolakan seseorang, sehingga tampilannya pun kau ikuti. Dan bukannya menjadi bagus malah menjadi aneh." Lee cuma senyum-senyum sendiri ketika mendengar sindiran si boneka porselen, seolah Sakura sedari tadi memujinya yang berpenampilan unik.

"Siapa namamu cantik?" Lee mengulurkan tangannya yang kurus di depan Sakura plus dengan senyuman yang lebar, menampilkan sederet giginya yang putih berkilau seperti dokter ramzi, dokter gigi dari film animasi malaysia, upin dan ipin. Sakura sendiri tak menyambut uluran tangan Lee.

"Kau sendiri siapa?"

Tangan Lee tetap dengan posisi menjulur, tak peduli Sakura mau bersalaman atau tidak. "Rock Lee."

"Oh, kukira namamu Bruce Lee, karena kau sangat mengidolakan aktor bela diri itu sehingga kau juga mengganti namamu seperti dia. Dan tutup mulutmu wahai kau yang tak biasa, mataku silau karena pantulan sinar dari gigi-gigimu itu." Ino tergelak sambil memukul-mukul belakang Temari mendengar obrolan Sakura dan Lee.

"Bagaimana menurutmu pertunjukkan kita tadi, Lee?" Tanya Shion, tak memperdulikan tawa teman-temannya. Ia tahu di sampingnya adalah anak pemilik Akatsuki Caffe, ia ingin menyelamatkan rasa malu pemuda itu.

"It was great, kalian sangat hebat malam ini, tak rugi ayahku menyewa jasa kalian." Lee mengacungkan jempolnya ke depan mereka, mengakui dengan tulus. Shion tersenyum lebar lalu menarik tangan pemuda itu untuk duduk di kursi sebelahnya yang kosong. Sontak aksinya itu mengundang teriakan para laki-laki disekeliling mereka.

Mereka tak sudi empat bidadari itu harus dinodai kehadiran si poni mangkok. Tapi Lee tidak perduli, yang penting malam ini ia ingin menikmati keberuntungannya karena bisa duduk dengan empat cewek cantik yang menjadi objek pecabulan otaknya tadi.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini, Lee? Aku lihat rasanya kurang nyaman?" ucap Shion, sambil memperhatikan penampilan Lee dari atas hingga ke bawah. Kalau Bruce Lee memakai jumpsuit warna kuning, nah kalau Lee memakai jumpsuit berwarna hijau tua, memperlihatkan selangkangannya yang menggembung karena baju itu terlalu ketat.

Lee mengangguk malu. "Memang tidak. Tapi aku ingin terlihat keren seperti aktor favoritku."

Temari mendengus jijik. "Cih, bermimpilah terus Tuan. Sampai kau operasi 100 kali pun tak akan pernah mirip Bruce Lee" Cibirnya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Lee, bagiku kau terlihat tampan kok," Muka Lee memerah bagaikan tomat masak ketika mendengar pujian Shion dan ketiganya sontak koor nyaring.

"Whoooooooo." Kentara sekali mereka meledek.

"Biasa di bilang, aduh Lee wajahmu kok jelek banget sih, pas dibilang tampan langsung kena setrok dia."

Bwahahahahahahahaahahahahahahaha...

Shion dan Ino tak tahan mendengar komentar Temari, mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengagetkan pengunjung kafe dengan tawa kencang mereka.

Sakura memandang ponsel genggamnya, tak peduli dengan suara berisik ketiga temannya, ia melihat ada 12 pesan yang masuk ke handphonenya dari nomor yang sama.

* * *

You have 1 new message

* * *

From: Ruru Fox.

'Aku tunggu diluar.'

* * *

.

Mereka terpisah hanya jarak dua meter, dilapangan parkir yang ramai, Naruto besandar pada badan mobilnya sedangkan Sakura disebrangnya. Keduanya tak memperdulikan orang yang lalu lalang disekitar mereka, Naruto menatap Sakura dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan dingin, sedangkan Sakura membalasnya dengan sorot rasa bersalah serta kerinduan yang menyesakkan.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang tersembunyi di kantong celananya, sebisa mungkin menahan keinginannya untuk tak menghampiri Sakura agar bisa memeluk tubuh wanita yang dicintainya itu.

Sungguh rasanya sulit sekali untuk menahan kakinya di tempatnya berdiri, tapi untunglah ego mengusai batin Naruto, sehingga ia bisa menahannya untuk tak memeluk Sakura sekarang. Naruto benar-benar kacau, otaknya beku karena rindu yang teramat besar, seminggu ini ia sibuk memikirkan Sakura yang terus menghindarinya, mengabaikannya di rumah, bahkan sms atau telfonnya tak satupun dapat balasan.

Dan itu dia si pengacau hidupnya, berdiri tak jauh di dekatnya, tapi tak cukup dekat untuk disentunya.

Lama keduanya terdiam, sebelum akhirnya Naruto membuka suaranya.

"Ngapain kamu disini?" Nada suaranya terdengar tak bersahabat dan nyaris membentak, Sakura merinding.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Naruto mendengus. "Tentu, terserah kau, tapi kenapa kau menghindariku selama seminggu ini."

Sakura tak menjawab.

"Kau bahkan tidak menjawab telfon atau membalas pesanku. Apa karena ucapanku malam itu?" Naruto memotong ucapan Sakura, mata pemuda itu menyorot tajam tepat di kedua matanya. Sakura tak sanggup menatap mata tajam itu, ada yang menyesak di dalam dadanya ketika melihat kedua manik biru laut tersebut, dan itu sakit.

"Tidak."

"Benarkah? Aku rasa justru sebaliknya. Kau jelas-jelas menghindariku setelah kau menamparku."

Mereka terdiam, jawaban Sakura jelas bohong, dan Naruto tahu itu, cuma ia ingin agar Sakura mengakuinya sendiri. Lalu Kedua mata Naruto menelusuri tubuh Sakura.

"Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa? Kau itu seorang perempuan, dan pakaian apa yang kau pakai itu? kenapa kau berpakaian seperti pelacur?"

"A-apa?" Sakura syok, wajahnya mengeras, ia tak percaya Naruto akan berkata seperti itu padanya. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan marah hadir dibenaknya. "Apa yang kupakai bukan urusanmu," ucapnya ketus, ia marah, marah kepada pemuda di depannya karena ia disamakan dengan pelacur. Memang apa yang salah dengan penampilannya malam ini. Ia rasa penampilannya masih dalam batas wajar-wajar saja, setidaknya Ia tidak setengah telanjang seperti pelacur di club malam.

Itu pendapat Sakura, tapi dalam sudut pandangan Naruto tentu saja berbeda. Malam ini gadis itu memakai mini dress berwarna biru ketat dan dilapaisi coat putih sebatas lutut. Dan coat yang dipakai Sakura itu terbuka, memberikannya pemandangan yang membuat air liur terbit saat itu juga, tak heran jika di dalam cafe tadi semua laki-laki memandangnya tak berkedip, termasuk Naruto salah satunya.

Lihat saja leher jenjangnya yang terekspos sempurna, mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun, turun ke dadanya yang entah kenapa tampak berukuran sedikit lebih besar dari terakhir yang Naruto ingat. Perutnya yang rata, dan yang terakhir adalah bagian bawahnya, pahanya yang mulus, padat dan tungkai yang menggiurkan yang sangat pas ketika mengapit pinggangnya erat saat wanita itu tengah mendapatkan orgasmenya.

Fuck.

Naruto langsung mengumpat ketika merasakan kejantanannya mengeras di dalam celananya. Damn! Ini pertama kalinya si burung bangkit dari tidurnya setelah tiga tahun mati. Awal-awal kepergian Sakura, Naruto pernah mencoba mencari pelampiasan kepada perempuan-perempuan lain, tapi nyatanya memang tidak bisa, si burung tiba-tiba saja terkena imponten, tak terpengaruh oleh apapun, meski di depannya ada seorang perempuan seksi berdada besar yang siap ditiduri, si burung tetap tak terpengaruh. Ia telah berubah menjadi Monogamis. Setia pada satu wanita.

Dan wanita itu ada didepannya sekarang, yang membuat si bos kecilnya langsung berdiri dengan keras seperti kayu.

_Dasar perempuan sialan._

"Tentu saja bukan urusanku, tapi setidaknya aku pernah ada di dalammu, Sakura, mencicipimu sampai kau berteriak terus menerus hingga kehabisan suara karena tak berhenti menyebut namaku dan meminta lagi, lagi dan lagi. "

"Dasar bajingan! Are you drunk?"

Naruto tertawa. "Mungkin, kau yang membuatku mabuk. Kau canduku Sakura, setiap berada didekatmu membuatku tidak tahan untuk tak menyentuhmu, memasukimu." Seakan menegaskan ucapannya, Naruto sengaja menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan gerakan sensual.

"Kau gila. Itu sudah menjadi masa lalu, jadi lupakan semuanya, lupakan aku, lupakan kalau kita pernah bersama." Wanita itu berbalik, meninggalkan Naruto, namun pada langkah ke tiga, langkahnya terhenti, lengannya terasa sakit ketika dipaksa berbalik menghadap pemuda itu. Wajah Naruto mengeras, mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Naruto yang terlihat marah.

"Kau menyuruh aku untuk melupakanmu? Kau pikir itu mudah?"

"Aku bisa melupakanmu."

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Sakura."

"Aku tidak bohong. Waktu yang membuatku mudah melupakanmu."

Naruto tertawa sinis. "Benarkah? Kau tahu, justru waktu yang hampir membunuhku. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu Sakura, ketika kau memutuskan hubungan kita secara sepihak, memintaku untuk melupakanmu dan meninggalkanku begitu saja seperti orang tolol, kau bukan hanya menghancurkan hatiku tapi juga mengacaukan hidupku. Dan tiga tahun tidaklah cukup untuk memperbaiki semuanya, butuh waktu seumur hidupku untuk menyatukannya kembali." Ia meludahkan semua kata-katanya dengan tajam dan melukai.

Sakura terdiam, matanya memerah, air matanya hampir tumpah, tapi ia menolak untuk menangis di depan pemuda itu. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu, siapa yang tidak, ia pun juga tidak bisa melupakannya.

Tapi demi Tuhan, saat itu bukan keinginannya mengakhiri hubungan kisah cinta mereka yang sudah terjalin selama tiga tahun, ia tak ingin, tapi keadaanlah yang memaksa dan ia harus meninggalkan Naruto.

"Cobalah lebih keras lagi, Ruru, aku yakin kamu bisa melupakan perasaanmu padaku, seperti aku mampu melupakan perasaanku padamu." Sakura berbalik, memunggungi Naruto bersamaan dengan air mata yang jatuh tertumpah. Namun belum juga ia melangkah, suara tawa Naruto langsung menghentikannya. Tawa yang mengandung kesakitan itu secara tak kasat mata meremas hatinya.

"Hahahahaha, semudah itukah kau mengatakannya, menyuruhku untuk melupakanmu setelah apa yang kita lalui dulu? Memangnya kau siapa? Kau Tuhanku? Tidak! KAU CUMA WANITA SIALAN YANG MENGHANCURKAN HATIKU SELAMA TIGA TAHUN!" Naruto membentak, tubuh Sakura bergetar, ia berbalik cepat. Air mata sudah membasahi wajah cantiknya dan juga bajunya.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, Ruru. Itu sudah menjadi masa lalu, jadi tolong mengerti."

"DIAM."

"Mengertilah."

"DIAM!"

Tubuh Sakura melayang, ia kini berada di dalam gendongan Naruto. Tubuhnya dirapatkan ke badan mobil, punggungnya sakit, Sakura bahkan belum sempat mengaduhkesakitan ketika bibir Naruto melumat bibirnya tekelewat kasar dan brutal.

"Mmmm...mmmmmm..." Suara Sakura tertahan, tersumpal oleh mulut Naruto yang terus mencari. Kedua tangannya kini dipaku oleh salah satu tangan Naruto. Sakura bergerak-gerak mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi tak berarti banyak, tenaga Naruto sepuluh kali lipat darinya.

"Kalau kau memang tidak mencintaiku lagi, lalu untuk apa kau kembali? Untuk apa Sakura? Kenapa kau harus pulang ke rumah?" Bisik Naruto pelan di mulut wanita dicintainya itu.

"Ru... Ruru..."

"Kau tahukan kepulanganmu hanya akan membuatku semakin menderita. Kau pura-pura menjadi kakak yang baik di depanku, sedangkan aku tidak mengharapkan itu. Apa tidak cukup tiga tahun ini kau menghancurkan hatiku? Dan sekarang ditambah lagi dengan sikapmu yang menganggapku tidak ada. Kenapa? Kenapa Sakura? KENAPA KAU HARUS KEMBALI DAN MENYAKITIKU SEPERTI ORANG TOLOL!" Kata-kata Naruto berhamburan di depan wajah Sakura dengan intonasi yang semakin lama semakin tinggi.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

Naruto menurunkan wanita itu dari gendongannya dan membuat Sakura langsung lumpuh dalam tegaknya. Dibalik air matanya ia mencoba memberanikan diri menatap langsung wajah Naruto dan hatinya langsung teriris sakit ketika melihat tatapan pemuda itu, tatapan yang sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Apa aku begitu bodoh sehingga kau tega mempermainkan perasaanku? Aku mencintaimu Sakura... Aku mencintaimu..." Naruto berteriak sambil memukul-mukul dadanya ketika mengucapkan kata-kata cinta itu, tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi.

Dengan tubuh begetar, ia memeluk pemuda itu erat. Sakura baru saja ditampar keras oleh sebuah fakta besar, bahwa ia telah menyakiti adiknya dengan amat begitu buruk.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu. "

"Aku tahu. Ak-aku juga mencintaimu." Pada akhirnya Sakura tak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Sekuat apapun ia bertahan, sekeras apapun ia berusaha menyangkal perasaannya, nyatanya tidak akan pernah berhasil, Naruto sudah terlanjur menempel kuat di setiap sel tubuh dan darahnya. Sakura merasa tiga tahunnya hanya terbuang sia-sia. Ia disini sekarang, memeluk dan mengucapkan kata cinta pada pemuda yang seharusnya tidak ia cintai.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, menghapus air mata Sakura, lalu meraih jemarinya dengan lembut dan menggandengnya. "Kita pulang"

Sakura mengangguk patuh. Ia membiarkan Naruto menuntunnya masuk ke dalam mobil lalu disusul olehnya tak lama. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan parkiran, dengan gerakan lembut, pemuda itu menarik Sakura kepadanya, membawa bibir mereka bersatu. Sakura mengerang ketika pria itu mengigit bibir bawahnya lalu melesakkan lidahnya yang basah masuk kedalam.

Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya Naruto manarik pinggang Sakura dan membawa gadis itu kepangkuannya, tepat diatas selangkangannya yang mengeras seperti batu. Permainan mereka semakin panas, bibir Naruto kini berada di leher Sakura mengecup dan mengigit dengan giginya, Sakura menjerit, menjambak rambut pria yang dicintainya itu dengan kuat.

Sakura benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya, ia menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya ke payudaranya, awalnya ramasan itu pelan, tapi berubah menjadi kasar ketika desahan Sakura yang semakin menjadi-jadi pertanda bahwa gadis itu menginginkan lebih. Geraman liar keluar dari tenggorokan Naruto membuat keadaan menjadi lebih gila lagi.

Bibir mereka bertemu kembali, tangan Naruto meremas payudara Sakura sedangkan tangannya yang lain dipinggang ramping gadis itu, membantu pinggul Sakura agar bergoyang dengan cepat diatas risletingnya yang mengembung.

Lalu...

Tok, tok, tok...

Sebuah ketukan di jendela mobil terdengar. Membuat dua anak adam dan hawa yang sedang panas-panasnya itu secepat kilat melepaskan diri. Sakura memperbaiki penampilannya yang berantakan sedangkan Naruto dengan tenang menurunkan kaca mobil.

"Jangan disini dek! Ada kamera!" Kata seorang pria berbadan besar berpakaian satpam yang tadinya mengetuk. Naruto menganguk mengerti.

"Maaf pak, cuma istri saya lagi horni, jadi pengen sekarang."

Blush. Kedua pipi Sakura sukses merah padam. Dasar kepala duren sialan,

Pria berseragam hitam itu tertawa canggung mendengar ucapan Naruto yang asal langsung tembak. Setelah berdehem dan mengangguk si satpam langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto ketika melihat mata Sakura yang melotot ke arahnya.

"Kau benar-benar gila. What are you talking about? Polisi tadi?"

"Bukan apa-apa, kiss?"

Sakura kembali memerah. "Mati saja kau!

Naruto tertawa, kemudian menghidupkan mesin mobil dan pergi dari sana.

"By the way, apa status kita sekarang, Rara?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

A.N: Ayo... Apa status mereka? Khekekekekeke

Maaf jika lemonnya belum ada, chap depan dijamin ada kok, karena aku akan membuat hubungan mereka manis sekaligus gila? Nah loh? wkwkwkwk #ciumbibirHarryStyle kyaaaaaaaaa!

Maaf untuk keterlambatan update, bukannya apa tapi dasar akunya yang pemalas, malas buka laptop, malas berpikir, malas ngetik, tapi yang bikin aku heran, aku tidak malas dalam bercinta. Meh! #lirikSuamiYangDudukDisamping #NyengirSendiri.

Berterimakasihlah pada pada adik saya yang cantik, Riela-nacan yang sudah mau repot-repot ngeluangkan waktunya untuk update fict-fict saya ditengah tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk, tanpa dirinya mungkin saya tidak akan pernah update2 cerita lagi.

Dan saya juga mau ucapkan terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah riview dan kasih masukan sarannya untuk fict ini, dan aku sudah nentuin bagaimana dengan akhirannyaa. Yeaayyyy... Fict ini hanya 5 atau sampai 6 chapter tidak lebih, kecuali kalau gila saya lagi kumat, hehehehehe

Soooo... Ditunggu riviewnya :)

Salam hangat,

Cherry uzumaki.


End file.
